


You Should Be Golden!

by HeroesNever_Lag



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesNever_Lag/pseuds/HeroesNever_Lag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, Jeremy Fitzgerald, will be the new night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Well starting tomorrow that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Be Golden!

Dear ~~_diary_~~ Journal,

Okay to start this, _this isn’t a diary this is a journal_. My _psychiatrist_ suggested that I write things out ever since I’ve lost my... _(Scribbles covered the remaining words)_. Sort of slacked on that, but I guess I should start my story at the beginning, what lead me to writing this journal... and... many other problems that may come up in the following days.

I came from a family.... _come on Jer_... everyone comes from a family.... _(Scribbles covered the coming lines)_.

 _Okay_ , okay. My story begins really thanks to my father. I guess he really shaped me to be how I am today... He was... an alcoholic _(the word almost seeming to have been written in anger)_ , that word still bothers me today. He'd beat my mother and I guess I was her way to let it out... He also... well... I prefer not to write such a _horrid_ word, never see it written by my hand. Guess that is how my little sister came along, her name was _Brooke_ , and she was really my light at the end of my tunnel. I feared of her being attacked the way my father attacked my family... I had to protect her but... what could a kid like myself do to protect his little sister. Probably the stupidest thing anyone could possibly do. I took her and ran, ran as far away from that home... and for a moment I felt... _freed... safe_... but then it dawned on me. How was I going to take care of a baby? _Smooth going Jer_.

Well the coming months had Brooke and I, mainly myself, stealing from stores and sleeping in abandoned homes. Breaking the law, joyous thing to be writing down. I provided for her, not myself. We were soon taken in by this nice older lady for the remainder of her years. I went to the school close by, she knew just how to handle Brooke and hey I think this was actually going to be the start of a good story. It wasn't until Brooke started Kindergarten that we lost our adopted guardian. Brooke learned of death too early for a young innocent girl... now I had to take care of her again... me... almost a teenager but not old enough to work a legal job. So I did what I could every second I wasn't at school. Watching and walking pets. Mowing laws. Anything to make sure I can keep some kind of roof over my sisters head and food in her stomach. Well thanks to these jobs and homework, I rarely got any sleep at night and school was honestly the worst time of my life.

I was already a scrawny kid, not much to look at. Sort of dark skin, that may have been helped by the lack of showers I could have, abnormally violet eyes and a horridly blonde almost greyish hair. Kids kept away from me, looked at me like I was a dog, one that people would rather see put down then continue to breathe another breath. I hated them, all of them. Yet there was this one small group of kids, that followed me until I dropped out of high school, and god were they _assholes_. Mariella, Chris and Stanley. _What a small group of asses!_ Knocked me down, laughed at me. Days on end how I wished they would finish the job for me and _kill me!_ But... I couldn't, I had a sister that _needed me_... I _fought_ for her... no one but her..

Now, when it came to high school... Freshman year wasn't... horrible... no it was... it was actually okay. Sure I fell in love and shortly after I saw my crush with _pudgley_ , had it crushed, but I met one of my best friends, Ike. Now Ike was honestly the best friend any person in this world could have, and hey, gave me one more reason to fight for a better tomorrow.

Now here is where life starts to come crashing down in a _fiery flame_. I lost Ike first... my best friend... gone... he... was killed at a pizzeria... he's fathers none the less. That killed me inside a little... it broke me to know my only friend was gone and I was back at battling the school grounds alone. I became... isolated to just myself. I yelled at people who tried to come near me, I attacked and fought and... well bullied to help myself feel like I had some kind of worth. I bullied Stanley, aka Pudgley, and I... attacked my crush, Pasha. I hated seeing them happy together, I hated knowing that I would never get to have my crush for myself. Well, it really ruined my reputation in high school, I began to give up. The only person I tried for was my sister Brooke. Well, when I was sixteen I got my first real job. I saved money for Brooke once everything was paid off. I wanted to give her a very belated birthday surprise, and the one place she wanted to go was that Pizzeria... the one I lost Ike to. I never told her about what happen to Ike and I never said no to what she wanted, so I took her... She was so happy, having so much fun watching the animatronics sing and move around all robotic like. She loved it. I turned from her for a second, and it felt no longer than one second because when I turned to look for her again she was gone. I yelled for her... called for her... I... I couldn't find her. For a split second I thought the person I saw from the corner of my eye was Pasha, so I ran to where he went to the spare parts room. If he worked at the pizzeria I thought he could help me. Well, its not who I thought it was... nor did I get a good look at the guy... no what... I had my eyes focus on was... was.... my _(tears stained the word)_ mangled bo- _(tears staining the remainder for the word)_. I wish not to talk about that part anymore or ever think about that... I.. I lost two people in less than two years... I think what honestly topped the cake of dropping out of high school was seeing pudgley crying, screaming that Pasha was gone. Never responding to his phone calls and never to be found. I blamed myself, I... thought I drove my crush... and yes I still had/have the biggest crush on the kid, to kill himself. I left school. I couldn't bare it anymore.

Remember that pizzeria that I lost my friend and sister to? Well I couldn't help but notice that they were hiring for help not a few weeks back. A night guard. Well that's the main reason I decided to write today. I, _Jeremy Fitzgerald_ , will be the new night guard at _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_. Well starting tomorrow that is.

Okay, but my real reason for writing is that I saw Pasha the day I finished my paper work... I saw him, alive.. and I know it was him, I would never forget that face. Maybe he won't remember what I did to him, maybe I can be his friend, and maybe something more? I guess a guy can dream for something better?

_(The bottom of the entry had a bunch of scribbles in attempt to end the entry but nothing was left behind.)_

\-------------------

Jeremy slipped his journal over to his bedside. Staring mindlessly at his clock that read 3:54 AM, he couldn't sleep now, he had to sleep during the day. He turned his eyes away from the clock and the small red blinking lights that would count the seconds of every minute. He tried nearly everything to keep himself up, until his body decided it was time to shut down for the day around 6:38 in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just how I think everything played out, this is not cannon and this is really just how my girlfriend and I thought it would play out. I guess if you guys like it, you can kudo it and if it gets enough views(?) I will continue to write the story.


End file.
